Microprocessors and in particular microcontrollers require oscillators which are often integrated within the device. A frequency of the oscillator is generally determined by either an internal or an external component. Internal or external components are usually resistor capacitor (RC) elements wherein crystals are generally provided only as external components. These external components are coupled with the integrated circuit device through external pins. Start-up of an oscillator is often critical and requires defined signals and conditions. See also “Mid-range MCU reference Manual”, DS31002A, 1997 available from the Assignee of the present application, Microchip Technology Inc., which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.